Kakarotto
by SuperBrave
Summary: Si has leído el monólogo de Goku Tengo miedo de mi mismo explicando su desaparición con el Dragón Mágico, es posible que te guste este fic, aunque aviso, es un tanto retorcido... más advertencias en las notas iniciales.
1. Chapter 1

Lo sé. Antes de que digáis nada sé perfectamente que voy a escribir uno de esos fics horrendos basados en una pareja totalmente incoherente. Comprenderé que me tiréis tomates pero, espero por vuestra integridad, que no me den en la ropa nueva porque mi venganza sería terrible.

Y ahora vamos con el lío. ¿Preparadas? Sin desmayarse. Este es un fic Goku x Bra.

No, no es un fic de infidelidades, por si acaso.

Pero te doy la oportunidad de dejar de leer ahora mismo.

¿Qué no?

Allá tú. Pero si sigues leyendo, no quiero reclamaciones ¿entendido? Yo avisé…

**Demasiado rica y consentida como para ser feliz.**

Pobre niña rica, decían algunos al verla pasar altanera por los pasillos de la Corporación Cápsula. Llevaba los trajes más caros, las joyas más exclusivas, el peinado perfecto, y los ojos fríos como dagas. Había crecido cobijada en una casa suntuosa, recibiendo cuando pedía, exigiendo como una pequeña tirana las cosas más imposibles de conseguir. Siempre complacida… Y lo mismo que sucedía con lo material en su vida, ocurría en lo personal. Su belleza doblegaba a los hombres, su poderío, su orgullo de princesa saiyán, su carácter dominante.

Había recibido invitaciones de noviazgo de actores de cine, modelos de pasarela, los chicos más atractivos del planeta a sus pies. Los había usado un par de noches y después la desidia la invadía y la obligaba a deshacerse de ellos con su azul hielo por mirada y un "lo siento, estoy demasiado ocupada".

No pensó en cuántos corazones había roto, ni siquiera en cuántos la amaron realmente. Vivía para trabajar, como implacable ejecutiva, Directora de la más productiva multinacional de la Tierra con apenas 30 años de edad. Las revistas la exponían de modelo y sin embargo, dentro de su alma sentía un tremendo vacío, un resquicio incapaz de ser llenado con nada.

Pensó que era posible que su sangre saiyajin reclamase el terreno que había usurpado la humana y entrenó duramente muchos años. Aún habiendo empezado tarde, su capacidad de lucha era inigualable para una fémina. No tan hábil como Pan, ni tan dura como C18, pero tan calculadora como su padre, tan oscura…

No tener nada es terrible, pero tenerlo todo y sentir que lo que se posee es tan insípido como la nada, es incluso peor para el alma. Porque quien no posee nada, acaba por valorar los bienes espirituales, quien lo tiene todo, deja que su alma se convierta en una posesión que jamás puede abarrotarse de lo más valioso por encima de las cosas materiales: los sentimientos.

Bra, era una amargada después de todo, una pobre mujer sin horizonte en su vida, ni más aspiración que vivir para trabajar y entrenar día y noche. De nada servían los consejos de su madre alentándola a salir con un muchacho que la quisiera.

Tampoco Goten logró saciar su alma, ni llenar su corazón. Seducirle fue un reto, hubo un tiempo en el que había creído amarle, en el que lloraba por las noches de pura rabia por desearle. Pero cuando fue suyo y le dijo que la quería sintió el agujero exprimirle su pequeño corazón y al día siguiente, sin entenderse siquiera a sí misma, le contestó: "no quiero volver a verte".

Por supuesto, su hermano se enfadó con ella, Pan le reclamó el daño causado a su tío y, poco después, cuando Chichi murió, supo que se había marchado al extranjero para no verla, ni escuchar su nombre. No sintió nada al escuchar la noticia, miró el cadáver de Milk y realizó una oración silenciosa. Luego se marchó, como su padre hacía siempre, sin mirar atrás. El capítulo había sido cerrado y su vínculo con esa familia también.

Pero conforme pasaban los meses, una angustia la desolaba día y noche, una necesidad de "algo" incomprensible que la llevaba a preguntarse constantemente si es que estaba mal de la cabeza, o es que era normal tener aquellas sensaciones.

Fue de casualidad que descubriera el secreto de su padre. No pensaba siquiera que pudiera ser cierto, pero lo era… Vegeta salió de casa una noche, cuando ella llegaba agotada del trabajo y necesitada de unas palabras que la ayudasen a clarificar sus pensamientos.

Pero quien buscaba huía como un ladrón en la oscuridad ocultando su ki. ¿A qué venía tanto secreto? ¿Por qué se marchaba de aquella manera?

Deseosa de colmar su curiosidad tanto como su conciencia se decidió a seguirle y, después de varias horas, se ocultó detrás de unos matorrales y escuchó la voz en grito de su padre:

- Kakarotto, sal de ahí.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio y espera, Goku salió de una pequeña cabaña de madera en medio de un rellano en el bosque.

- ¿Cómo me has encontrado Vegeta?

- ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para no haber percibido que el otro día activaste tu energía de Súper Saiyajin hasta el nivel 4?

- Nadie debió haberlo sentido. Kaito se encarga de que mi energía no pueda percibirse.

- Hmp. Pues ha fallado.

- Ya veo – murmuró preocupado - ¿qué quieres?

- Me debes un combate desde hace muchos años, insecto.

- Si, lo sé. Pero ahora todo es diferente… estoy algo desentrenado, seguro que me vencerías… - mintió.

- Para mi no. Te reto a luchar contra mí dentro de medio año. Dejaré que te prepares en ese tiempo. No quiero ganarte tan sencillamente.

- ¿Y si me niego?

- Entonces contaré a todos tu pequeño secreto.

- ¡Vegeta! Eres…

El príncipe sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Goku permaneció impasible unos instantes - ¿Y si te venzo? – terminó diciendo.

- Jamás lograrás derrotarme – aseguró orgulloso – he hecho grandes progresos.

- Está bien, nos veremos dentro de medio año, pero iremos a luchar a otro planeta.

- Un último detalle, Kakarotto… - susurró con voz oscura.

- Dime…

- La batalla será a muerte.

Bra se estremeció con aquella declaración. No lo esperaba. ¿Cómo iba a luchar contra él? Su padre era muy fuerte, pero ya le pesaban los años. Goku apenas tenía la apariencia de un muchacho de veintitantos años. Era lógico que así fuese, puesto que en el pasado había retornado a la edad infantil por la acción de un desafortunado deseo.

- No te mataré, Vegeta - encaró Goku con valentía.

- Tienes razón… - sonrió.

Goku suspiró aliviado. Bra también.

- Porque seré yo quien acabe con tu existencia. Y no se te ocurra huir si no quieres que ellos sepan que sigues vivo.

Dicho aquello partió volando a toda velocidad lejos de allí. Bra aún estaba inmóvil, incapaz de respirar siquiera. Sin darse cuenta su pié partió una ramita y en apenas unas fracciones de segundo, escuchó un zumbido a su lado y notó el calor de un cuerpo atrapándola repentinamente.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Goku mirándola detenidamente.

- S…s…soy Bra – terminó diciendo aún asombrada por la ejecución de la técnica de la tele transportación y por la fuerza que tenían aquellos brazos fuertes, de acero, como los de su padre.

- ¿Bra? Ah, sí, ya recuerdo, tú eres la hija de Vegeta ¿no es cierto?

- S… si.

Se sintió tan estúpida con aquellos tartamudeos, tan vulnerable, tan indefensa en la oscuridad del bosque, en los brazos de Goku, en la soledad de la noche… y a la vez tan excitada, tan extrañamente atraída, tan bestialmente enamorada que le parecía haberse vuelto otra persona.

Tenía ese algo que le había enamorado de Goten pero, a la vez, esa fracción oscura dentro del alma, ese Kakarotto latente e implacable capaz de todo, que la fascinó hasta el punto de hacerle perder el habla para clavar su azul hielo en los ojos aparentemente inocentes del guerrero. Se ruborizó como hacía años que no le pasaba, se sintió pequeña y cobijada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?

Pero Goku no parecía entender ese lenguaje, no caía rendido ante su pelo azul, largo y sedoso, ante su olor a musgos, ni su cálido tacto de piel de seda. Goku estaba extrañado de verla tan turbada.

- Por favor, te pido que no le digas a nadie que estoy viviendo aquí.

- No lo haré – susurró.

Y después, azorada y avergonzada como nunca se marchó corriendo, ocultando su ki de aquel lugar. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué su corazón latía fuerte como nunca antes lo había hecho? ¿Por qué estaba tan sonrojada?

Cuando llegó a casa y se tendió en su cama se percató de un maldito detalle que no comprendió que se le hubiera escapado. Su bolso, se había dejado olvidado el bolso. Sí, se había caído cuando Goku la atrapó. Oh, era increíble. Allí tenía documentos importantísimos. Su ordenador portátil estaba metido en una cápsula allí dentro. No tenía más remedio, tendría que volver allí a recogerlo. ¿Por qué esa noche no podía dormir? ¿Por qué le temblaban las venas de todo el cuerpo de aquella forma?


	2. No lo permitiré

Kakarotto 

**Capítulo 2: No lo permitiré.**

Absurdo. La Princesa de los Saiyajins sintiendo alguna clase de atracción hacia Kakarotto, el Príncipe de los idiotas – nombre con el que solía denominarlo a menudo Vegeta, su padre -.

La falta de acción la estaba descolocando un poco. Necesitaba salir con Adan, ese modelo de pasarela de ojos grises y pelo rojo que cada ve que su madre lo veía babeaba hasta por las orejas. Un par de veladas con él y se le quitaba la tontería. Pero, de momento, no tenía más remedio que ir a recoger su bolso con las cápsulas dentro. El trabajo era el trabajo…

Mientras reflexionaba acerca de todas estas cosas, intentando descansar un poco de su ajetreado día, el sueño la fue venciendo lentamente, casi sin darse cuenta de ello, hasta que finalmente cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Horas después, el sonido vespertino de un nido de gorriones hambrientos la llevó a la realidad. Miró el reloj. Había despertado un minuto antes de que sonase - Afortunada ella y sus oídos saiyas -. En realidad no sabía para qué ponía el despertador. Siempre despertaba a la hora aunque ni siquiera sonase. Pero claro, bastaba el pánico de imaginar que un día no sonase y se quedara dormida, para precaverse en conectarlo diariamente. En fin, tendría que ser a la noche cuando fuese a buscar lo que dejó olvidado.

Pero cuando llegó a casa ese día, una inesperada reunión familiar le arrebató los planes de cuajo. Con algo de mal humor se dirigió al salón y se cruzó de brazos esperando que la "charlita" durase escaso tiempo. Se fijó bien. Estaban ella y su hermano, que había acudido expresamente desde la ciudad vecina, donde había fijado su residencia desde que se casó con Marron, algunos años atrás – Trunks trabajaba como vicepresidente de la compañía y había cedido su puesto de Presidente y máximo responsable a Bra para dedicarse más a su vida familiar, disfrutar de menos responsabilidad y más tiempo de ocio, cosa que la peliazul parecía desconocer por completo -.

- ¿Y papá no viene? – preguntó intrigada.

- El ya está al corriente.

Algo en el todo de voz de su madre le causó un leve estremecimiento, una especie de dejo triste y melancólico. ¿No irían a separarse sus padres ahora, después de tantas décadas juntos? Miró a Trunks que parecía intuir una mala noticia al igual que ella y ambos intercambiaron una mirada entre asustada y valerosa para afrontar lo que viniera.

- Tengo cáncer.

Ambos hermanos giraron sus cabezas lentamente hasta chocar de llenos con un azul envejecido de ojos que ven su muerte aproximarse.

- ¿Q… qué? Tu ya había tenido eso antes. Te operaron y saliste de esa.

Bulma rió con levedad.

- Es curioso, tu padre vino a decir algo similar a ti, hija. Y tienes razón, le gané la batalla al cáncer en el pasado, pero ahora no hay vuelta de hoja, tengo metástasis y me dan apenas 6 meses de vida. Esa es la verdad y considero que debíais saberla.

"Lucharemos dentro de 6 meses y será a muerte" Aquella frase se deshiló en el cerebro de Bra como una madeja de lana que cae rodando repentinamente. Por eso su padre quería combatir y morir. Por eso había visitado a Goku, por eso…

- NO – gritó colérica, indignada, no dispuesta a aceptar que sus dos padres la abandonasen en tan breve espacio de tiempo.

- ¡Bra! – la regañó Trunks por sus malas formas apartando a su madre del abrazo.

Pero la princesa se levantó y con furia contenida, sin volverse a mirar a su madre ni a su hermano, apretados los puños hasta sacar sangre de las palmas pronunció con voz firme y severa antes de salir corriendo – No lo permitiré -.

- Déjala Trunks, es como tu padre – susurró Bulma con una dulce sonrisa de orgullo en su semblante cansado.

Pero fue alguien más quien la detuvo en el camino que emprendió hasta el Templo Sagrado. Un brazo fuerte que se interpuso en su camino a la altura de su cuello y que la hio frenar abruptamente.

- Ya lo he intentado yo antes, es inútil…

- Tiene que haber algo, esos malditos tienen miles de brebajes mágicos. Alguno de ellos tiene que curar el cáncer. Me niego a permitir que mamá muera de esa forma.

Ni padre, ni hija, se miraron a los ojos en toda la conversación, permanecieron con la vista fija en un horizonte donde no se les había perdido nada más que las ganas de llorar a mares.

Vegeta había pensado lo mismo que su hija y, con sus formas rudas y poco protocolarias había acudido al Templo, amenaza en la punta de los dedos con forma de Ki a punto de destruirles a todos, si no le facilitaban una pócima que curase a Bulma del mal que le arrebataba la vida lentamente.

Más no sirvió de nada cuanto destruyó, ni cuando gritó, ni cuanto golpeó y luchó contra Neil hasta dejarle malherido. Porque no había forma de curarla ni de resucitarla que pudiesen aplicar ellos. Y entonces fue cuando desesperado se asomó a la plataforma celestial escudriñando cada rincón de la tierra y dispuesto a destruir algo para saciar la rabia ardiente que le estaba desvencijando el alma.

Y lo vio. Kakarotto, entrenando en mitad del bosque. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y después toda desesperación tornó a un estado pacífico como ninguna vez antes. La certeza de que, cuando su ángel de cabellos azules abandonase ese mundo él la seguiría y habitaría con ella en el otro mundo. Abandonaría la vida en una lucha, como siempre había deseado, contra Kakarotto, su eterno rival. No podía imaginar un final mejor que ese para alguien como él.

6 meses pensó para sí el príncipe. Abrazó a su hija que permaneció con el cuerpo tenso y los puños apretados y afirmados a los lados de su cuerpo. El silencio era abrumador hasta el punto de que, a excepción del aire que flameaba en sus ropas blandiéndolas agitadamente, solo el sonido de sus corazones rompía la quietud pacífica para uno, e inquietante para la otra.

Pues ahí residía la diferencia. Mientras que el padre había tirado la toalla y había aceptado el final, la hija no conocía la palabra imposible y, rebuscando entre sus memorias, acudiendo a un comentario de aquel día en que Pan entre sollozos despedía a su abuela Chichí, reparó en una remota posibilidad de salvar a su familia.

"Si mi abuelo hubiera estado aquí seguro que habría evitado que muriese" Goku, ahí estaba la clave. Él tenía que saber algo y le sonsacaría al precio que fuera necesario.

Volvió con su padre a casa, sin dirigirse ninguno de los dos la palabra. Era usual en ellos ese tipo de compañía, la de ir juntos a alguna parte sin necesidad de hablar. En el pasado, cuando era una chiquilla recordaba ser más risueña, más dispuesta y habladora de lo que era ahora. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más parecida a su padre, de hecho, ella misma procuraba imitarle y casi podría decirse que necesitaba hacerlo sin entender demasiado bien su propia mente ni los sentimientos que la empujaban a ello.

Aquella noche partió de casa. Corrió como una gacela por entre los bosques de pinos y llegó hasta el rellano donde Goku y su padre habían hablado el día anterior. Poco le importaba ahora su bolso ni las cápsulas que contenían. La empresa le daba igual y todo se le importaba poco en comparación con la preocupación que tenía fija en su mente.

- GOKU – Gritó a las afueras de su casa.

La humilde puerta de madera se abrió y el saiyajin, extrañado, la invitó a pasar alardeando de su característico buen talante. Bra observó bien las condiciones en que vivía. Una cama con un colchón de pajas agrupadas bajo una tela. Una piel de animal haciendo las veces de manta. La chimenea humeante, una mesa hosca hecha seguramente por él mismo, y una silla de la misma calidad. Sin adornos, sin más lujo que una perola de metal en la que hervía una sopa de buen olor a comida hecha en brasas.

La invitó a comer de su sopa, cosa que declinó indispuesta de estómago por las indigestas noticias que portaba y alterada por la voracidad descontrolada de tan abrupto comensal.

– Necesito que me ayudes a salvar a mi madre.

Goku dejó de comer al instante. La explicación de cuanto sucedía a su familia debió causar un gran pesar al saiya, pues este permaneció varios minutos en silencio con la cabeza gacha para finalmente acabar diciendo – lo siento.

Pero no era eso lo que Bra quería escuchar aquella noche, así que levantándose con mirada sombría pronunció un edicto – Si no me ayudas a salvarla juro que viajaré por el Universo para asegurarme de que todos sepan que Kakarotto sigue vivo.

- No puedo hacer nada para salvarla, Bra, no es que no quiera. Es que ya no se puede. No existen las Bolas de Dragón mágicas hoy en día. No puede hacerse nada. Lo lamento.

- NO – gritó desesperada amenazando con una bola de ki en las manos – tiene que haber una forma. Dímela si no quieres que arrase esta casa y el bosque completo.

Nunca antes había reaccionado de forma tan violenta y desesperada como en aquella ocasión.

- Cálmate Bra, por favor.

- ¿Temes que te descubran? ¿Temes que rastreen mi energía y acudan a averiguar por qué la princesa de los Saiyajins está destruyendo esta montaña? – susurró entre dientes con una sonrisa retorcida enyesada en los labios.

Goku parpadeó sin poder creer hasta que punto existía un parecido entre Vegeta y su hija, después, una idea pareció cruzársele en mente.

- ¡Vamos! – gritó desesperada y transformando esa sonrisa en una amarga mueca de dolor que arrancó dos lágrimas a sus fríos ojos azules.

Si hay algo que Goku jamás pudo soportar es el sufrimiento de alguien, ni el llanto de un corazón que buscaba una noble empresa. Así que rebuscó entre sus pensamientos alguna forma de calmar aquel grito de horror que se evidenciaba en el interior más profundo de la princesa.

- Espera. Yo no sé qué puede hacerse pero quizás Kaito sepa algo.

En el diminuto planeta del Dios, aparecieron Goku y Bra tele transportados. Después de explicada la situación, también este se mostraba reacio a ayudar a la peliazul. Pero, no dispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta y, sin que Goku pudiera evitarlo siquiera, la hija de Vegeta cogió de las antenas a Kaito y alzándolo dos palmos del suelo lo zarandeó amenazando con dejarle mutilado de las mismas si no se ofrecía a ayudarla.

De nada sirvieron las advertencias del sacrilegio que cometía. Tampoco Goku quiso meterse a separarla alegando una cobardía pasajera ante tanto derroche de genio. Así que no tuvo más remedio que hablar adolorido en el orgullo tanto como en sus accesorios apéndices.

Kaito ensombreció su mirada y habló con una voz más tétrica y seria que la de costumbre.

- La misión que te propones emprender es muy difícil y muy dura de lograr. Bien podrías perder la vida y la misma alma si no eres capaz de superar las duras pruebas... Te lo advierto, no podrá acudir a esta misión tu padre, ni tu hermano, sino tú misma, pues únicamente el hijo que solicita la información puede hacerse cargo de la responsabilidad que conlleva.

- ¿Y puede acompañarla alguien más? – preguntó Goku intrigado y excitado por el conocimiento de tan peligrosa aventura.

- ¿Es que has perdido el juicio por completo? ¿Es que no ves que la misión es suicida completamente? – gritó exasperado de la necia valentía del saiya.

- Sola o acompañada iré. No permitiré que mis padres abandonen este mundo. ¡Habla o te corto las antenas de cuajo!

- Tendrás que acudir al infierno de los infiernos para localizar un manantial especial de agua mágica que brota en el centro del mismo. Si te matan quedarás atrapada para siempre en aquel lugar inhóspito y tu alma perderá toda posibilidad de reencarnarse o salvarse acudiendo al cielo. Estarás condenada para la eternidad.

- ¿Puedo ir Kaito? – Suplicó Goku - ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? Por favor… di que sí. Vamos, por favor…

El Dios suspiró mirando los ojos fijos de la peliazul y los ruegos constantes del saiyajin, así que extendiendo la mano hacia ellos realizó la última advertencia. – Sólo lograréis salir de allí si encontráis la puerta de salida. Pero nadie sabe dónde se encuentra exactamente. Corréis el riesgo de lograr vuestro objetivo y, aún así, no poder volver… sois conscientes de…

- ¿Vas a enviarnos de una vez bicho? – gruñó Bra cruzándose de brazos.

Kaito, superado el golpe en el orgullo que semejante apodo le había causado descargó una luz sobre ellos y automáticamente fueron transportados al infierno de los infiernos.

- Espero que lo logréis… - murmuró preocupado y suspirando.

FELIZ NAVIDAD 

SuperBrave


End file.
